Build talk:Mo/any Generic Prot
Lets see. I want to archive Build:Mo/Me_PvE_Restore_Condition_Monk and Build:Mo/Me_SoR_Protector cuz they're old as hell. - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 10:08, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :Beat me to it D: --Amor 10:09, April 29, 2010 (UTC) ::needs improving a bit because i got halfway through and realised i was bored shitless. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 10:18, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Aura of Faith? Surely you meant to put UA? (seeing as you mention it later) Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|talk]] 12:04, April 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::ua already has pretty much a build like this Build:Mo/any UA Prot i wanted to keep it like that tho and not merge because of the synergy between party heals and ua. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 13:17, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::Ok, it's just the "works well with UA" part that threw me off. So Aura of Faith is meant to be there? Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|talk]] 13:37, April 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Ah, that's me c/ping badly. I c/p the elite list from Build:Mo/any_Boon-Prot too - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 20:57, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Tbh, just remove the Hero tag and archive Build:Mo/Me_PvE_Restore_Condition_Monk and Build:Mo/Me_SoR_Protector. Heroes aren't amazing at prot (or ZB), and it really isn't worth devoting your whole bar to it. Also, imo, Build:Mo/any_Boon-Prot (basically the same bar) or Build:Mo/any UA Prot>this for players. Build:Mo/Me_Inspired_BoonProt_Hero>this for Heroes. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.]][[user_talk:St. Michael|мıкε']] 20:39, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :^--Bluetapeboy 21:54, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :if heroes are so terrible at "prot" (in this case "prot" constitutes using aegis, soa and ps latter people often micro anyway) then why are those three skills staple in most heroway builds? The idea of ''generic prot is to cover things that arent boonprot (non boonprot obviously has less command for energy so, particularly with the hero build, different/better elites can be taken). It's mainly designed for humans but it can be played on a hero, so why not include the build? - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 22:07, April 30, 2010 (UTC) ::The point is that it isn't really worth running full prot, because almost any caster Hero can take some, and anything over 10 Prot is usually more than you need. The Elites also aren't great for Heroes, either (they don't use ZB well; AoF is meh; RC may be too area-specific and PaH is ''way too area-specific). Protting is usually a secondary function of a build. The only Elite worth running on a player for most areas is ZB, tbh. If you take GoH or Dismiss and Heaven's Delight or Divine Healing, then you can fill the role of one of the team's healers. If you take Divine Boon and Selfless Spirit on top of these (probably dropping the party healing), then you can heal like a boss. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 22:46, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :::since when did things being area specific make them bad? - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 23:38, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Also the two builds which i'm now archiving have been in the hero section for god-knows how long with Restore and SoR as elites. The points you've made don't really correlate with a lot of what i'm seeing on those talk pages. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 23:43, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Spirit Bond > Prot Spirit. Also, Guardian needs mainbar. -- Star talk 01:02, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :.....do you actually play guild wars? - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 07:47, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ::if the hits you take are between 80-140 assuming people run the standard 600~hp sb actually mitigates more damage than ps. But obviously doesnt cover the massive wtfpwn spikes the same way as ps/pbond and end in a set #of hits >>Jayson<<< 14:25, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :::ps -> soa makes life easy. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya'']] - 15:00, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::that's terrible. As said above, most things in HM do hit for around 100 damage, meaning SB does a hell of a lot more good (taking no damage due to equiv healing > taking 60 damage). And it takes 12 hits under SoA to negate all damage while under PS (@600hp), which is actually quite a lot given that most groups are 4-6ish, of which half+ are usually casters. -- Star talk 17:20, May 1, 2010 (UTC)